


Boys will be Bugs

by froggiesir



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Bugs & Insects, Character Death, Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Promises, Reincarnation, implied - Freeform, techno and schlatt are like barely in this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiesir/pseuds/froggiesir
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo loved those days.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

Times like those were always the best in the SMP. When the pair got away from all the politics, all the war, all the...all the too much. They were still children after all. They couldn't do...all this all the time. They needed a break. They needed fun. They needed to see each other. So once every other week, on a good sunny day, the pair would flee their responsibilities. They'd ignore the war and the politics and the rebellion. They'd just be kids again. 

Tommy was sat next to Tubbo, the latter telling him all about what he had done for the past two weeks, and cutting himself off everytime a bug or bee flew by. Tommy tried to get the smile off his face as he said, "You're so annoying, Tubbo". The other looked up from the ladybug in his hand and beamed, "I know, Tommy". 

Tommy rolled his eyes and peered at the bug in his hand. He wonders what it'd be like to be a ladybug. Free, careless, no responsibilities. It could do as it pleased, it could go where it pleased. Tommy then decided that he wished he was a ladybug. "I'm gonna turn into one of those once I die" Tubno jerked his head up, looking at Tommy with wide eyes. "You talk as if it'll happen soon" Tommy shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, not seeing the problem in his words. "I might, mate. We never know" Tubbo blew the ladybug away and shoved Tommy harshly. 

"What the fuck-"

"You're not dying anytime soon. Not until I do. Pinky promise" Tubbo had a stern gaze and held out his pinky. Tommy scoffed at the childish notion. "That's so dumb. How can I can control th-" "Promise me" Tommy sat still for a moment before rolling his eyes and sighing. He linked the other's pinky with his. "I pinky promise" Tubbo smiled happily. "Thank you".

"Hold on, now you have to pinky promise me the same thing" Tubbo raised a brow. "I thought it was dumb" Tommy opened his mouth to respond but paused. "Just pinky promise me, idiot" The other rolled his eyes but smiled brightly, holding out his pinky.

"I pinky promise I won't die anytime soon" Tommy linked their fingers and smiled. Although it was a silly thing, and quite childish if you ask him, it brought Tommy comfort. 

These were always the good days.


	2. Chapter 2

Tubbo was sat outside the white house, waiting for Jschlatt to come out and tell him what he would be doing for the day, as he always did. What he didn't expect was Wilbur, Technoblade, and Jschlatt to come out all together. It worried him even more that their faces were somber...even Jschlatt. Tubbo immediately rose to his feet, almost tripping over in the process. 

"Um, what's happening?" He asked, voice wavering. Wilbur looked to Techno, then Schlatt, and then at the ground in front of Tubbo. "Tommy-" Wilbur stopped but cut himself off and looked up. He bit the inside of his cheek. "Tommy...what? Tommy's fine, right...right?!" His voice got loud at the end and he saw Wilbur flinch but he was too worried to care. 

"Tommy is-" 

"Dead" Schlatt interrupted, voice monotone. 

Tubbo took a step back and let out a humourless laugh. "N..no...no, he's not" He said with a pained smile. "Wilbur, tell me he's lying" Wilbur looked at the ground and remained silent. Tubbo brought a hand to his mouth, eyes already blurry from tears. "No! No, he's not! I don't believe you!" The tears were hot against his cheeks and he tried to hold back sobs. 

"He can't be dead...he fucking cant! He promised me!" 

Wilbur put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him but he roughly pulled away, so harsh in fact that he fell down. "Tubbo-" "NO!" He couldn't believe it, he didn't believe them. He stood up and backed up a little before turning and booking it. He had one thing in his head as he ran: He had to get to Tommy. 

He ignored the burning pain in his muscles and the shouts from behind him. Tommy was important, Tommy wasn't dead. They were lying to him. They were, they had to be. Tubbo has no clue why they'd be lying to him, what they'd gain from it, but he didn't care. He didn't care, he had to make sure Tommy was safe. 

He finally came to their home and flung the door open. His eyes widened at the sight and he immediately turned to throw up. Their Tommy laid, but not breathing, or laughing, or even angry. He was expressionless, emotionless, still. His skin was practically turning green. Tubbo collapsed next to his own vomit and screamed. Everything hurt, physically and emotionally. He could barely even see past the years in his eyes, but he noticed three figures coming towards him. He didn't care to move. All he cared about was Tommy. And he was fucking gone. 

"Oh, come here" he felt someone pick him up but he didn't care who, he just wrapped his arms around them and sobbed into their shirt. "We didn't want you to see this…" The person whispered, Tubbo was pretty sure it was Wilbur. "Why'd he leave me, he promised" Tubbo choked out. Wilbur rubbed his back, "He didn't mean too, he didn't want too". 

"Do you wanna know the last thing he said to me?" Wilbur whispered, the other nodding hesitantly after. "He said, 'Tell Tubbo I'm sorry for breaking the promise'" Tubbo began crying harder, hugging into Wilbur tighter. "Tubbo, look at me" the boy obeyed. Wilbur smiled sadly. "Tommy's still with you, in your heart, in your memories" Tubbo nodded. It hurt but he'd still have all the memories of Tommy, he'd have all the good times.

He wiped his eyes and Will sat him down. "I'm gonna go to our hang out spot if that's okay" Wilbur nodded softly and smiled. Tubbo smiled back, trying to not tear up again already. 

~·~

Tubbo sat in the field of flowers, playing with the grass and thinking of all the times he and Tommy had came here. The good days.

He felt something crawling on his hand and looked at it. There sat a ladybug on his pinky finger. He brought it up in front of his face. "Hey, little one" it walked in a circle and faced him again. The last time Tubbo and Tommy had been there flashed in his mind. Tubbo, a ladybug on his hand, Tommy watching, who then declared that he'd be a ladybug once he died. 

The ladybug flew off his hand, flying around in little patterns before landing again. "What's your name?" He asked softly, tearing up once again. The ladybug flew up and made a somewhat T shape. Tubbo smiled brightly. "Tommy? Is that it?" The ladybug walked in a circle again. Tears fell out of Tubbo's eyes. "I must be hallucinating but...it's good to see you again. I'm not mad you broke your promise" The ladybug flew up to Tubbo's nose. Tubbo laughed softly and his smile got so wide it hurt. "C'mon, Tommy" the ladybug flew back to his hand. 

"I'm gonna take you home with me, alright?"


End file.
